


Your mother withheld her love from you dear- I try withholding mine.

by orphan_account



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF, In Trousers - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Homosexuality, IM SO SORRY IM SO FUCKING INCONSISTENT, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, In Trousers References, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Era, Post-Divorce, Sexual Content, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Weddings, a few sentences in and there will be smut- just saying lmao, recycled content, this is literally meant to replace my last fic, trina and mendel are actually really cute in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Whizzer brown never lived a life of luxury-he worked for minimum wage, was gay in a predominantly homophobic area, and overall was disliked. Enter Marvin, a rich, closeted gay man, with an extremely unusual family life. (I'm not good at writing summaries this is so embarrassing. )





	Your mother withheld her love from you dear- I try withholding mine.

His fingers tapped on the silver cash register impatiently, the lustrous object clinking with every touch. Whizzer was ready to finally finish his seemingly unending shift and go home to his own personal paradise and sleep. Ringing up the final person in the shop shouldn’t be a problem- if, of course, that man didn't already spend nearly half an hour staring at the selection of beers. Whizzer ran a hand through his luxuriant hair while reaching toward his back pocket for his phone. Flicking the device on luminiated the dimly-lit liquor store. The other man in the store broke out of his trance, now looking in Whizzer’s direction.  
“Oh, uh… Sorry.” was all the man could mumble out. His mouth, surrounded by patchy stubble, didn’t seem to sync up with his words. He snatched a case of alcohol of his choice and stumbled to the counter. In addition to this, his brown hair disheveled over his blue-grey eyes gave Whizzer a feeling of discomfort and worry.  
“Just this?” Whizzer motioned towards the drinks, his blinding white smile enhancing the fakeness in his voice.  
“Y...Yeah.” His speech was incredibly slurred and came along with the putrid aroma of alcohol.  
“Sir, may I see some I.D.?” The aura of pure disappointment and self-deprecation was enough to show that this man was a child in an adult’s body; seeing how life unfolds in unwanted and unfortunate ways. 

His appearance could bring any model to their knees begging for his looks. Whizzer. Whizzer Brown. The name on the cheap plastic name tag adorning his uniform. His identity, an open declaration to the world- or, any customers that cared enough to give it a second glance.  
“Sir, I.D.?”  
He was caught off guard, perhaps romanticizing the cashier wasn't too good of an idea. He reached into his back pocket, grabbing his wallet. His hands slipped over the sleek object and inside to reach for his I.D. and debit card. For him at least, the rest of the night was a blur.

\-------------------------------------------------------

What unfolded was nothing more than a picturesque fantasy from the night before. Whizzer. Whizzer Brown. Whizzer Brown, the man in the cheap-looking liquor store uniform. This man - of a suspected fake name- in Marvin's own bed. The two were under the covers, pressed together for warmth as if any distance between them would be significantly colder and lonelier. The room was silent, excluding the pair’s soft, shallow breathing; each breath pungent stench of cheap beer and sex. A pounding headache- one of the signs of a killer hangover. Other than a sense of nausea and overall sickness, Marvin felt troubled. Troubled regarding what had happened with this stranger.  
Marvin couldn’t pinpoint why he felt this way.  
He wasn’t going to get in trouble; he got divorced a year prior. And he was affluent enough to afford anything his family needed, so money definitely wasn’t an issue. Oh god, what was the sinking feeling in his stomach? 

The sheets suddenly shifted, an arm draped over Marvin’s chest. Something in that moment felt so right. All anxiety building up in Marvin subsided with an act that had little to no thought.

"Hello." Marvin's voice was careful and sincere, a drastic change from last night’s aloof and harsh nature. Whizzed turned onto his side and kissed Marvin’s cheek, cuddling him further.  
After minutes of cuddling something must've clicked in the younger man’s mind; because soon enough, he had a seductive smirk on his face and his hand over Marvin's crotch. The slow and sensual touches gave Marvin chills down his spine. He could die - right then, right there with himself intoxicated- not with alcohol, but with sickeningly sweet sensuality.  
"Fuck" Words barely escaped Marvin's lips. Whizzer lit up, astonished that even after last night’s rough and relentless sex that the other man could get aroused. 

"Relax,"Whizzer realized he didn't know this man's name   


"Marvin." The older male said. 

"Marvin." Whizzer gave a relieved sigh and moved up to meet Marvin's mouth with his own and to straddle the older man, shifting his hips every few seconds to arouse him.  
Marvin was practically putty in Whizzer's hands. The harder he grinded, the more Marvin craved Whizzer's touches. With every second, the room seemed to get more humid, intensifying the scent of sex and cheap cologne. Time passing meant nothing to Whizzer, he had a single goal in mind and his endless supply of determination wasn’t going to let him give that up just yet. He buttoned the tacky blue-green top back up, hiding Whizzer's picturesque light beige torso.  
As Marvin felt a knot tightening in his stomach, Whizzer got off of him, proceeding to continue putting his clothes on. Whizzer smirked, straightening his name tag and winking.  
"Hey prettyboy, drive me back to the store will ya'?" He walked out, slamming the door behind him.


End file.
